Padrino Part 24
Previous: Padrino Part 23 Up and over the buildings, the White Face Pirate slung his claw-and-chain up and over, swinging onto rooftops and running with a great sense of urgency. No Beard was not exactly hot on his trail, either. He could only move down below on the ground. And the no-name perp was very hard to spot at night with his black suit on. Vice Admiral Polatsu followed No Beard down the street, there were no people there that night, people were starting to take the curfew quite seriously, after all that had happened in Fringe's capital city. They simply kept running, even when No Beard became short of breath, he would never admit it. That was when a group of Marine soldiers came down the left side of the street to them, and saw Polatsu, very badly injured from the recent events. Marine: Admiral Polatsu! We'll slow him down! aim at No Beard with his rifle, as the others followed suit. Polatsu: Stand down! Immediately! them to lower their weapons. Call head quarters and put out a pursuit for a perpetrator in a white mask and solid-black suit! He is to be considered armed and very dangerous! Use all necessary force! GO! shouted as both of them ran past the Marines. Marine: '''Yessir! and ordered the others to follow him. '''No Beard: You surprise me, Polatsu. You just had your chance to possibly capture me. Polatsu: Do not get the wrong idea, Sharp! You and I are not finished quite yet! First we shall deal with this new foe, and later you and I will finish what we have already started. No Beard: Joriririririri, I agree. Polatsu: There he is! at a shorter building, which looked like a textile mill. The White Face Pirate stood atop the small building, but he was faced down by three men with katanas, all three of them in gi suits with different colors and styles. However, each of them bore the ensignia of the White Blade Pirates, obviously Snowbeard's scouts. '' '''Samurai:' It is him. Samurai2: He is one of them. Samurai3: Shall we tell the Captain? Samurai2: No, we must hold him here, and dispose of him quickly. Samurai: Before he disappears into the shadows. Samurai2: '''As his kind so readily do. '''Samurai3: Agreed. All three of them held their swords in the same formation, and the White Face Pirate strapped his satchel tighter to his back. He brought his arms up and then clenched his hands into fists. All three of the Samurai began to charge toward him, all of their swords slicing in toward him. His arms slung out two chains from his sleeves and he came at all three of them as well. His arms swinging round to slice claws at the samurai. All of them jumped up and around the chains, only slowing a little until one of them caught a chain with his katana, slicing off the claw from the chain. '' ''He saw an opening toward the White Face and he jumped straight for him, however, he was surprised when he ducked straight under the Samurai, and wrapped his chain around his arm and his torso. As he yanked the chains around him tight, he was forced to drop his katana. He threw him into one of his comrades. The other came in and cut straight into the White Face's side, drawing blood, but also blinding him from seeing the claw wrap around his ankle. He yanked the chain back, and as the Samurai was brought off balance, he smashed his face straight into the rooftop, knocking him completely unconscious. '' '''Polatsu:' Takkai-Guuzou! Maruishi! a gigantic hole straight through the ceiling and the roof, causing the debris to fly everywhere. Both he and No Beard climbed to the roof. There he is! It was too late, though, he had already lunged off of the rooftop, and dropped onto yet another, and continued to run. No Beard: on beside the Vice Admiral. He's like a rabbit... Polatsu: This is not working. Speed is not our specialty. No Beard: '''I was trying to get close enough to shave off his speed, but there was no-- off to the side to see a Ran Kyaku come out of nowhere. Was that Rokushiki? '''Polatsu: Yes, who is that down there? Both of them saw Runagai Chio come out of the shadows and begin to attack the White Face. However, as he tried, a whole bunch of White Faces came out of the woodworks, it seemed like twenty or thirty of them coming out of nowhere. Polatsu: This is ridiculous! How many of them are there?! No Beard: Polatsu... behind. Polatsu: Hmmm? at No Beard, then behind him to see that there was a small gang of the White Faces behind them as well. He sighed, then crunched his knuckles. Very well. ---- Chio: Ran Kyaku! Chio Kaisen! sideways, causing enormous waves of Ran Kyaku blades to fly straight for a lot of the White Faces that came at him. As one of them got through, Chio ended his spiraling with a solid kick which caused him to fly straight up into the air, and then come down, hitting the ground hard. He handed on his feet, but then he lurched forward slightly, having to regain his balance. The wound on his upper torso began to burn something fierce, and caused him to lose breath a little. He looked downward to see that the wound had, indeed opened back up, and was bleeding through his blue shirt. '' '''Rinji:' Neko Neko no! Gufuu Kire!!! [Vaporized and began to spiral into the middle of the White Face's lackies. He sliced straight through all of them and left them in shambles. Chio: He went that way! shouted, and the rest of the Tiger Stripe Pirates began to run after him as he continued to run from roof top to roof top. Usagi jumped up three window sills, and flipped off of a fire escape, landing on top of a roof. Jiro merely climbed and entire building to get to the very top, and even then he jumped off of the ledge of the roof and straight up into the air, onto the next building over. Gonzo Lee fired a grappling hook out of a wrist gadget, and quickly used his momentum to swing him straight up and onto the building's roof. '' ''Chio, on the other hand, fell far behind. The wound on his torso was beginning to seriously get dribbly. Blood seemed to pour down the front of his shirt, and he fell to one knee. He was completely out of breath, and suddenly he started to feel a little woozy. '' ''He smelled smoke, and felt someone push him over onto his back. Without a question, someone took a knife, and cut straight down his midsection. Dr. Darkwood opened Chio's shirt to see the very large, deep cut. '' '''Ellis: '''Great Mother of shit! Why in the hell aren't you in bed? You stupid or somethin'? out a needle and jabbed it into Chio's lower abdominal region. '''Chio: '''Gah! Who the hell are you? '''Ellis: '''Oh really? Really? You're gonna be like that? out a hook-needle and thread, then she began to stitch, and to his surprise, he didn't feel a thing. How 'bout "Thank you, Dr. Darkwood, you really is somethin'! Man, I like your hair! It goes perfect wit'yer eyes!" Or some crap! Who the hell are you ta judge ya fricken mook?! took the cigarette out and blew some smoke as she finished with the stitching. ''After that, she picked him up and found that he was shivering. It was obvious that he didn't like the cold, so she took off her jacket, and put it on him, thankfully, it fit him very well. After that, she slung him over her shoulder and started to carry him. Ellis: You're a wuss, ya know that? Come on, we'll get you home. ---- They were hot on his trail now, both crews, a Pirate Captain and a Vice Admiral all chased after one man, having to duck and dodge through several men, all wearing white masks. However, the Tiger-Stripes, and the Jolly Pirates were coming in through the south, while No Beard and Polatsu came in from the east. In the middle of Town Square, all of them almost completely smacked into one another. '' '''Rinji:' AH! Polatsu: GAH~! Chris: WHOA! What's going--- met with No Beard, who also looked flabbergasted to see Jolly D. Chris of all people. Sharp Francis... Jiro: No Beard? up sunglasses No Beard: Grin Well, if it isn't my dear friend, Jolly D. Chris. Chris: '''You have no place to talk to me like that! I ought to forget about this whole search and go ahead and finish you right here, right now! '''Rinji: Chris! We don't have time for this! That would take far too much time, and we have other problems right now. You can settle things with him later. No Beard: Get in line. grin. Glory: '''Captain! Over there! looked as she pointed out the fugitive was running on the ground now, across a very large opening in Time Square. '''Nikk: He's not far from his destination. Usagi: '''Where's Chio? '''Rinji: Let's go! All of you! off after him, turning into vapor and floating up toward the building he was headed to. Chris: '''Catch him before he gets into the building! '''Polatsu: What's the difference? We can break into that building very easily! Before Rinji got to the running man, he spun around and shot a net at the Catman. This was no ordinary net, as it was laced with seastones, and turned Rinji into his solid, red and black striped form. Rinji: Oh man... I don't feel so great. Jiro jumped up from the rest of them and grabbed his guitar off of his back. He ripped the guitar strings from the head, and the rest of the guitar began to transform. As all of the sliding and growing was ended, Jiro was holding up an eight foot long, 1 foot broad sword with one hand, bringing it down and cutting Rinji's restraints. He helped Rinji out of it and patted him on the back. Both of them looked up to see that the White Face Pirate had already gone into the half-a-mile tall building. Several of them noted how gigantic the building was, and how hard it was going to be to find out which floor he was taking the devil fruit to. Before they could even get half way across the building's gigantic yard, though, all of them felt horrible tremors emanating from the ground. All of them began to trip up and fall over in all different ways, struggling to get back up to their feet. Chris: Wonderful time for an earthquake! Sakura: Captain, this is no earthquake. Chris: 'Oh, come on Sakura, the ground is shaking really hard, how could it possibly not be a grabbed his head and then turned it toward the building a...a...aaaaaa......aahhhh damn. ''In front of the building stood five giants! All of them dressed in white masks, and black suits and ties. Each of them stood there all of them positioned in a V formation, one man in front while the other four stood beside and behind him. All of them looked dead serious, despite wearing white masks, and all of them looked ready to repel all of the pirates that came through there. All of the pirates and the marine looked extremely bewildered at this. There was not telling how strong those giants were, even with the lot of them there, there were no guarantees. Rinji began to walk forward toward the building, and everyone looked at him. That was when Chris began to walk as well. Soon both of their crews followed suit, and No Beard was left with Polatsu. The pirate looked to the Marine. '''Polatsu: We've come this far. No Beard nodded. Padrino Part 25 Category:Stories Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Collaboration Category:Chapters Category:Padrino Category:The Other Side